House of Songfics
by blurrythoughts
Summary: A bunch of one-shot songfics about the members of Anubis house. None of them relate to each other. Rated T because I just want to be safe.
1. Set Fire to the Rain Adele

Listen to the song while reading. I don't own the song or HOA. I only own the plot. - HOApercyjacksonHungerGames

Set Fire to the Rain (Patricia and Jerome)

_I let it fall, my heart_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

I was devastated. Eddie had just broken up with me. I truly thought he was the one. How could he just leave me? Then you came. You saved me and pieced my heart back together. You saved me with a kiss, Jerome.

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

I tried to resist. I mean how could I trust another guy ever again? I just couldn't though. I gave in. I would do anything just to be in your arms.

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_

_And the games you play, you would always win, always win_

But you tricked me. I could never win with you. I was always wrong. Wasn't I even worth the truth anymore? To you I wasn't worth anything. I was shocked. How could I be put through this again? How could you be so heartless, Jerome?

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it poor as I touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cried_

'_Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

But I let go. It still hurt when I saw you or heard your name, but I would get over it. I wasn't being hurt by you anymore. I was better off without you. But I missed you. I thought I loved you Jerome. I thought you loved me too. I guess not.


	2. Tell me a Lie One Direction

**OK so I got over 80 views on this story but not one of you reviewed. That's really upsetting because it makes me think none of you care enough to review. So please please please review. Anyways I had to take the 7****th**** grade STAAR today. It sucks. This killed me to write. I'm Fabina all the way. Any way onto the story. **

**~I own nothing~**

_Can't ever get it right_

_No matter how hard I try_

_And I've tried_

_Well, I put up a good fight_

_But your wounds cut like knives_

_And I'm tired_

_As you break my heart again this time_

In your eyes I can't do anything right, can I Fabian? You are always saying mean and horrible things to me. Do you even care about be anymore? I can't go through heartbreak again. It hurts too much. It kills me every time we fight.

_Tell me I'm a screwed up mess_

_That I never listen, listen_

_Tell me you don't want my kiss_

_That you need your distance, distance_

_Tell me everything but don't say she's what you're missing, baby_

_If she's the reason you're leaving me tonight_

_Spare me what you think and _

_Tell me a lie_

I can take you telling me you hate me. That you wish I never came to the school. But if you're leaving me for Joy tonight. Spare me and tell me a lie.

_Well you're the charming type_

_That little twinkle in your eye_

_Gets me every time _

_And well there must've been a time_

_I was the reason for that smile_

_So keep in mind_

_As you take what's left of you and i_

You still draw me in. That smile and your amazing eyes can melt any anger I had for you away. I know that I used to be the reason for that smile. I know I was the one that could make you laugh even though you wanted to cry. But as you leave me tonight I know that I'm no longer the reason for your happiness Joy is.


	3. Two is Better than One Boys Like Girls

**~I OWN NOTHING~ The song is "Two is better than One" by boys like girls and Taylor Swift**

Fabian POV

_I Remember What You Wore On the First Day  
>You Came into My Life and I Thought<br>"Hey, You Know, This Could Be Something"  
>'Cause Everything You Do and Words You Say<br>You Know That It All Takes My Breath Away  
>And Now I'm Left With Nothing<em>

I remember what you were wearing that day you ran into me, Patricia, and Joy. They probably thought nothing of it, but god, the way you moved, talked everything took my breath away. I never really thought about relationships but you completely shook me. When I became friends with you I was the happiest person alive. As we got closer all I wanted to do was make you my girlfriend. Then you were. You made my dreams come true. Now were done. I know you think it was mutual but it killed me to say every word of that conversation. Now I'm nothing.__

_So Maybe It's True  
>That I Can't Live Without You<br>And Maybe Two Is Better Than One  
>But There's So Much Time<br>To Figure Out The Rest Of My Life  
>And You've Already Got Me Coming Undone<br>And I'm Thinking Two Is Better Than One  
><em>I realize now, I can't live without you. When you fell down that tunnel I wanted to die, to go after you, to break the floor and get you. All I was capable of doing was crying. You are my better half. You complete me, stay together when I cant. You make me a much better person, after all two is better than one._  
>I Remember Every Look Upon Your Face<br>The Way You Roll Your Eyes  
>The Way You Taste<br>You Make It Hard For Breathing  
>'Cause When I Close My Eyes And Drift Away<br>I Think Of You And Everything's Okay  
>I'm Finally Now Believing<em>

Every single expression that ever crossed your face is perfectly etched into my mid. I know what every look on your face means. Like when you roll your eyes at me, you aren't angry just slightly annoyed. When you go blank I know you're in deep concentration and a disturbance will only upset you. When you pout you really just want a hug. When I'm around you it's hard to catch my breath. Every time I zone out I'm really only thinking of you. Now I know it's really true._  
><em>Nina's POV__

_I Remember What You Wore on the First Day  
>You Came into My Life and I Thought, "Hey,"<em>

I remember bumping into you. Your eyes took my breath away. You slowly became a part of my life and I thought I might actually be falling in love with you. __

_Maybe It's True  
>That I Can't Live Without You<br>Maybe Two Is Better Than One  
>But There's So Much Time<br>To Figure Out The Rest Of My Life  
>And You've Already Got Me Coming Undone<br>And I'm Thinking  
>I Can't Live Without You<br>'Cause, Baby, Two Is Better Than One  
>But There's So Much Time<br>To Figure Out The Rest Of My Life  
>But I'll Figure It Out<br>When All Is Said And Done  
>Two Is Better Than One<br>Two Is Better Than One_

Now I know two is so much better than one. We complete each other. You help me figure out every challenge. With you nothing is impossible. I always find myself thinking how unconditionally and irrevocably I love Fabian Rutter.


	4. When the Day met the Night

**Ok so I'm really sorry I haven't updated but school got out so I'll try to update once or twice a week. And go check out my other story that should be me. I may be starting another one for the show Fruits Basket but for now it's only these to. I also won't update unless I get 5 reviews. So thanks. Oh and by the way the song is When the Day met the Night by Panic! at the Disco. **

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
>All was golden in the sky<br>All was golden when the day met the night_

The story of Fabian and Nina was just like a story that was told to them as kids. It was about the moon meeting the sun and falling in love. Almost exactly how their relationship was. Anyone who looked at them could tell they were truly made for each other. Fabian, usually being alone and quiet was taken out of his shell when he was with Nina. Nina was also stronger in the way that she could say what she felt. She was able to let others know what she was thinking because with Fabian at her side no one would look down on her.

_When the sun found the moon_  
><em>She was drinking tea in a garden<em>  
><em>Under the green umbrella trees<em>  
><em>In the middle of summer<em>

The story starts on a sunny day in London, a very rare occurrence for the loud bustling city. Nina had just left the flat she shared with her best friend Amber. She was going to run some errands that she had been putting off for a while. After all, no one wants to go shopping for a new set of appliances and furniture without a friend, but at the moment Amber was on a vacation with her boyfriend Alfie. She decided to take a break in a small coffee shop she spent almost 6 hours a week in. When she arrived they prepared her usual mocha latte and brought it the booth she always sat at, seventh down and right next to a window.

She sat there for about an hour deeply immersed in a novel about forbidden love and lost memories. She was interrupted from her wishes that someone like the prince in her novel would come and rescue her by a hand on her shoulder. _  
><em>

_When the moon found the sun  
>He looked like he was barely hanging on<br>But her eyes saved his life  
>In the middle of summer (summer)<em>

She looked up at a man that looked as though he had been through so much in his life. You couldn't see it on the outside, no; there he looked as like a well-respected 25 year old man that was fresh out of a high class family. However, Nina for some unknown reason was able to see right into his eyes. She stared into them for what seemed like hours; there she found a weak and hopeless look that she thought would never leave those eyes.

Little did she know this man named Fabian Rutter was slowly finding himself in the eyes of one Nina Martin. He knew that he would have to get to know this girl even if it meant leaving the safe lonely bubble that no one was able to penetrate. _  
><em>

_So he said, "Would it be all right  
>If we just sat and talked for a little while<br>If in exchange for your time  
>I give you this smile?"<br>_

With that he thought back to something his father had once told him, "All you ever need is 5 seconds of extreme bravery, where nothing matters but what you're doing at that moment, don't think about the future or the past just now." Fabian felt his mouth forming the words that would forever change his life, "Would it be alright am I sat here for a little while." Nina, just now noticing that this man was trying to start a conversation said of course and thus began the start of a love that would never be matched. They sat there for hours just talking. They spoke about life, family, past, and finally the subject of love found its way into their conversation. Fabian asked if she had a boyfriend to which she replied no and then questioned whether he had any romantic relationships at the time. She was surprised to find herself relieved when he answered her question with a clear no.

The store was bound to close but they had still hope they would be able to stay there forever. After that day they talked, went on dates, and fell in love. _  
><em>

_So she said, "That's okay  
>As long as you can make a promise<br>Not to break my little heart  
>Or leave me all alone in the summer."<br>_

The loved remained forever, so when Fabian had dropped to one knee and asked Nina if she would do him the honor of marrying him she happily replied yes as long as he didn't break her heart.

It had been two years since they met at a little café in the middle of London, seven booths down right next to a window._  
><em>

_All was golden in the sky  
>All was golden when the day met the night<br>_


	5. Ordinary Day Vanessa Carlton

**Here's another chapter of House of Songfics! The song is Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton. Listen to the song while reading, please it helps! Please Review they mean a ton to me!**

**~I do not own the song or HOA or Harry Potter~**

_Just a day,  
>Just an ordinary day.<br>Just trying to get by.  
>Just a boy,<br>Just an ordinary boy.  
>But he was looking to the sky.<br>And as he asked if I would come along  
>I started to realize<br>That every day he finds  
>Just what he's looking for,<br>Like a shooting star he shines.  
><em> 

"Nina, wake up. Trudy has breakfast ready" Fabian said softly as he tried to wake up Nina from her deep slumber. "Mmmnaahh, give me minute" replied Nina in a groggy voice. She was not a morning person, not now, not ever. Nina turned over so she faced Fabian, who was sitting on the edge of her bed. She felt her heart leap when she saw his face. He had never come to wake her up before. It had always been Amber or Patricia. She had always wanted his to be the first face she saw in the morning, but she knew he had no romantic feelings towards her. To everyone else, he was _Fabian _the house nerd, but to her he was so much more. He was the light that would always guide her home, the source of hope when she thought all was lost, he was her only love. 

_He said take my hand,  
>Live while you can<br>Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

This morning was different though. Her dreams had come true, here was Fabian gently waking her to take her down to breakfast. She sat up and told Fabian to wait as she went to brush her teeth. She grabbed skinny jeans and a Harry Potter t-shirt, and then walked to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and got dressed as fast as she could in fear that Fabian would grow impatient. She ran back to her room, slowing down right as she got to the door. Nina opened her door slowly at first then sped up when she realized Fabian hadn't left. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand gently. Her heart skipped a beat as they walked down stairs. 

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
>Although they did not feel<br>For I felt what I had not felt before  
>And you'd swear those words could heal.<br>And as I looked up into those eyes  
>His vision borrows mine.<br>And I know he's no stranger,  
>For I feel I've held him for all of time.<em>

After breakfast the day Fabian asked Nina if she would like to go for a walk. She replied a sure yes and they set off. When they reached the Sibuna log they sat down in a comfortable silence. Fabian was the first to break the silence. "Nina, you must know by now that you are my best friend. You bring out the best in me in every way possible. I fell for you, without even realizing it. When I'm not near you, I want to be. When I hear you name my day is automatically better. I am happiest when I'm with you. I don't know if you feel the same but I need to ask, Nina Martin will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes" was all the shocked Nina could manage to choke out. She hugged him like he would disappear.

_Please come with me,  
>See what I see.<br>Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
>Time will not flee.<br>Can you see?_

"Nina, please stay with me. I love you and always will. I want to see the world with you. Go through even mysteries if I have to, just as long as I'm with you I know that my life will be anything but ordinary. With you I can reach heaven, time stops."

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
>As I wake in bed<br>and the boy, that ordinary boy  
>or was it all in my head?<br>Did he ask if I would come along  
>It all seemed so real.<br>But as I looked to the door,  
>I saw that boy standing there with a deal.<em>

Light filled my eyes as Fabian said those words. I closed them trying to block out the blinding light that was now present. When I opened them I was in my bed. With a disappointment greater than any I had ever felt I realized it was a dream. I thought it was real, I wished I lived in that dream. Everything was perfect. I got up and got dressed in the bathroom. When I got back to my room I sat down and read Harry potter. I heard a knock on my door and looked up to see Fabian standing there.

"Hey, Nina do you want to go on a walk with me."

_And he said take my hand,  
>Live while you can,<br>Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
>In the palm of your hand,<br>In the palm of your hand._


	6. Midnight Highway by Daphne loves Derby

**_Sorry fpr the long wait but hers then next chapter! I love this song and I thought it screamed FABINA!_**

**_~I own nothing~_**

_Your bitter goodbye is ringing through this quiet night,  
>This idle hour just won't pass<br>I've never missed you this much, never thought I would,  
>Didn't think you'd feel so far away<br>And your summer perfume is still blowing through this hallway,  
>Autumn's amber red shadows dance<br>I miss our midnight rides on highway 18, 18 is gone_

Why? Nina, we all knew this was coming but you couldn't at least try to stay could you. You just left like we…I meant nothing to you. It's been two weeks now since you boarded the plane that would take you back to America and away from me. I've been good at keeping busy but now there's nothing to do, no chores, homework, and no one to talk to; this is when I find myself thinking about you and about what we could've been.

I never thought it was possible to be able to feel this much pain. My heart ached in a way that made me want to give up all hope of moving on. I didn't think you would feel so unreachable; you seemed like a distant memory, one that I knew was there, I just couldn't reach you. Everyone in the house still hasn't gotten used to you not being here. Amber almost always leaves her flat iron on in case you were to magically appear and resume your daily routine here. Trudy still manages to make enough for nine instead of eight.

I miss the trips to the attic and the walks to the burnt log but now all of that is gone.

_And so go past the lights and all the excuses  
>You could have left "sincerely yours"<br>Don't you think it's obvious that I want to say more?  
>Cause anything too daring to say to you,<br>Will be said in this letter, then burned away  
>So you never realize, I'm here<br>_Forget all of scholarships and excuses you used to justify your leave; didn't you think that you should've said more than goodbye and I'll miss you. I needed to tell you so much more. I never got to tell you "I love you". I had so many plans for us; I was going to ask you to marry me once we were out of college. I've gotten into the habit of writing these letters to you with everything I felt when you left littering the pages. Then the letters are forgotten in a locked drawer, never to be opened to seen again, never to reach you.

_This burning heart is getting old, getting old  
>And while I'm sitting on this cold kitchen floor,<br>Head down to hide the tears,  
>I've realized<br>I've finally realized that you were never meant for me_

The most heartbreaking moment of my life was when I realized that just possibly, despite all other thoughts, you were never meant for me.


	7. Broken by Seether

**Here's BROKEN BY Seether! It was a request from BrokenUnabletoFix. This is also dedicated to them1 This is Neddie. Please review!**

**-I own nothing-**

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away<br>I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<em>

Chosen One and Osirian, that's how friends saw us, that's how everybody saw us. We had become so much more than that though. I wish I could've told you how much I loved everything you did. I can't though, not anymore. I'm afraid to love you though, every time you were put in danger I wanted to grab your hand and take you away from it all.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<br>You're gone away  
>You don't feel me here anymore<em>

You're gone now. I feel a piece missing from me. It's not missing because I was your Osirian, or even your friend, it's missing because you were my soul mate and I was yours. I'm so lost and broken without you. It's such a struggle to even get up in the morning and choose to breathe without you. I miss your laughter that echoed everywhere and your smile that could light up the darkest room.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
>I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away<br>There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<em>

Everything is gone now, the curse, the society, everything. Why won't you come back to me? There's still so much to do, I still needed to tell you I loved you. I still need you here, there's no one in our way now. I need you to breathe again.

I miss you Nina.


End file.
